Jingle Bells
by authorwannabe101
Summary: A carol-fic on Jingle Bells, Batman style! Dick's different Christmas' with Bruce.


**Merry Christmas! I just had to write this when it popped into my head. A carol-fic!**

_**Jingle bells**_

Richard 'Dick' Grayson hurried down the hallway towards his foster father's room. It was Christmas morning, and Dick's first Christmas with Bruce Wayne, so he was excited even more than usual. He knew that this might be the one chance he had to wake Bruce by jumping on him because the man didn't know his parent-waking tradition for Christmas. This meant he hadn't had time to tell Dick no, therefore it was okay in Dick's eyes. After all, better sorry than in trouble.

Besides, Dick could smell Alfred's cooking from the second floor. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, biscuits, yum! Dick sang in his head, grinning in anticipation. He couldn't wait, which meant that, at seven am in the morning, Bruce had to be ready! Dick had already let the man off easy since it was their first Christmas together. Next Christmas, Bruce's wake up call would be at six! Honestly, he couldn't really be expecting Dick to sit in bed for more than three hours, right? Dick always woke up at four in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep! Thoughts of presents, and flying, and snow, and treats, and digging under the tree and through his stocking, and seeing his mami and tati's faces when they opened his present to them kept him up!

"Bruce!" Dick yelled as he leapt through the man's door way. "Bruce! Bruce! It's Christmas, get up! Alfred's made breakfast and you promised me that the carolers came at ten! We have to be ready! I want to hear Jingle Bells!"

Groaning, Bruce sat up in bed and gave his ward a small smile as he jumped on his bed. Bruce had half a mind to tell him off, but decided not to. After all, it was Christmas morning.

* * *

_**Batman smells**_

"Master Bruce!" Alfred cried at one in the morning on Christmas morning. "What on earth happened!"

"Oh, that's easy, Alfred," Robin chirped, grinning up at the butler as he bounced up and down. "One of Two Face's men pushed him into a pile of horse droppings! You know, one of the ones that was pulling the carriages yesterday? One of the special Christmas ones?"

"I know, Master Dick," Alfred chuckled, staring at the poop covered Batman. "Well, I guess this is their present to you, Master Bruce."

"Indeed, Alfred, indeed," Batman sighed.

"Bruce! Bruce!" Robin chirped again. "You need to go shower! You don't want to be smelly on Christmas morning! The tree's pine scent can't cover everything!"

"I shall draw a bath, Master Bruce," Alfred said, smiling.

* * *

_**Robin laid an egg**_

"Hello, Megan! We should have a Christmas party!"

Young Justice wished those words had never been said as they stared at their trashed cave on Christmas morning.

"Well," Robin started, "I guess I should have known what I was getting into when I started the idea of partners."

"Wha- you aren't regretting it?" Kid Flash gasped.

"No," Robin said, shaking his head. "I just wish... well... that are mentors had been the partners and we were the mentors. Then they would have to clean up this mess on Christmas."

Young Justice stared at him before laughing. They left the trash for the next morning. In the mean time, they had to celebrate their first Christmas together.

* * *

_**The batmobile lost a wheel**_

Batman and Robin stared at the small figure standing next to the batmobile as they landed next to it, stashing their grappling hooks away. "What in the...?" Robin started before trailing off.

It was obvious what 'what' was. A boy was holding one of the batmobile's wheels in his hands. He stared at them before rushing away, taking the wheel with him.

Robin looked at Batman, "Aren't we going after him?"

"No. It's our Christmas present to him."

"And you're eager to get to bed so we can wake up to Alfred's cooking?"

"..."

A few years later, Jason Todd would be back to finish the job he started that Christmas Eve.

* * *

_**and the Joker does ballet**_

Batman stared at the stage while Robin held a mini camera, recording what was going on on stage, laughing while doing so.

The Joker laughed crazily as well and waved to them as he completed a pirouette. Maybe, if he distracted the dynamic duo with his amazing ballet, they would forget to take him back to Arkham!

Two hours later, the Joker groaned and grumbled to himself in Arkham that alas, it was not to be.

The youtube video of the Joker doing ballet got over one trillion hits.

* * *

_**hey!**_

Batman sighed as he hung up his cowl without listening to Dick recount the new tales to Alfred as he came in early on Christmas.

Bruce sighed to himself as he woke up on Christmas morning without Dick bouncing on him.

He sighed as he ate breakfast without Dick singing Christmas carols through bites.

Bruce smile softly as he looked under the tree by habit and found a single present under it, addressed 'To Bruce, From Dick. Merry Christmas.'

Maybe Christmas with Dick out as Nightwing wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Please Christmas presents in my inbox!**


End file.
